Musical Contest!
by RumpleJemima fan
Summary: CONTEST! details inside.
1. Basic Rules

Contest

Hey there musical lovers! I know how much all of you love musicals, so I have a challenge for you.

Pick a song from a musical you like.

Pick a Cats character or pairing that you think would go well with the song.

Write a short little songfic about it.

Rules-

It must be a song from a musical.

The song CAN'T be from Cats!

You have to have the lyrics in the story somewhere.

**No OC's allowed.**

**NO SLASH!**

How to enter-

Pm me a link to the story don't put it in the reviews! Put what song you did, what musical it's from, and your Cats character or pairing.

This contest will close September 15, 2010. That's 25 days. I expect a least a few entries.

Prizes:

1st place- Favorite Story, Story Alert, Favorite Author, Author Alert, chapter story dedicated to them, one shot or songfic with whatever character or pairing they want, and a review

2nd place- Favorite Story, Favorite Author, one shot or songfic dedicated to them, and a review

3rd place- Favorite Story and a review


	2. Update!

**If anyone really wants to enter my musical contest, go ahead and PM me about it NOW! I will stop accepting stories on September 13, so you can send me your stuff up until then. After that, I have to go through the entries and figure out which ones were the best. I will give the results September 15. The deadlines may or may not change, depending on how much time I have to look over everything. For those of you who have already sent in your stories, I thank you. For those of you who have told me you wanted to enter, but have yet to send me a URL for your story, get on it! If anyone desperately needs a few more days, I can push the deadline back a tiny bit. But please get those stories in!**


	3. Another Update!

**Ok from here on out, no more entries! I will look through the entries I have received and judge them accordingly. Since I am super nice and can't stand seeing my fellow writers discouraged, I have added some special awards. **

**Since so many of you wrote songfic from Wicked, I have decided to give out 1-3 places for best Wicked songfic.**

**I am also giving out other awards like the LOL award, the cutest couple award, the most unique award, the saddest songfic ever award, and the special mention award.**

**A few songfics may get more than one award. But I'm trying to make sure everyone who entered gets some sort of award. I'm going to have to push the deadline back a few days so I can get through some last minute entries. I'll try to have the results up by September 17-18. Be patient with me. I have a lot on my plate right now but I'm doing the best I can.**


	4. Final Results!

**Here it is! The final results for the Musical Contest! First off, I want to thank all of those who entered for being patient with me while I endured some minor technical difficulties that kept me from putting up the results.**

**Here are the 1-4 place awards for Wicked songfics:**

**4****th**** place- **

**Song- **As long as You're Mine

**Writer: **RumTumTuggress

**Pairing – **Bomba/Tugger

**Good job. Keep trying! But great song! (This one's in the crossover section of the site, if you really want to read it.)**

**3****rd**** place-**

**Song- **What is this feeling?

**Writer: **FantabulousMe

**Characters- **Misto, Tugger

**Great work! Very funny.**

**2****nd**** place-**

**Song- **I'm not that girl

**Writer- **LadieBuggie

**Characters- **Misto/Electra

**Amazing!**

**1****st**** place-**

**Song- **For Good

**Writer: **Roselna

**Characters: **Victoria, Jemima/Tumblebrutus

**OMG! The best, saddest story I have ever read! Paired with a great song, this was truly one of the best entries I received. **

**Now for the 1-4 place awards for the other songfics:**

**4****th**** place:**

**Song- **I can't wait

**Musical- **Hairspray

**Writer: **MacavityManiac

**Characters- **Electra/Tumblebrutus

**Good pairing. Excellent details.**

**3****rd**** place:**

**Song- **On my Own

**Musical- **Les Miserables

**Writer: **Don't know Don't care 38

**Characters- **Jemima/Misto

**Nicely written. Good pairing. Great details.**

**2****nd**** place:**

**Song- **When I look at you

**Musical- **Scarlet Pimpernel

**Writer: **BroadwayKhaos

**Characters- **Demeter/Macavity

**URL- **.net/s/6023877/29/Do_You_Love_Me

**Very sweet and sad. **

**1****st**** place:**

**Song- **All I Ask of You

**Musical- **Phantom of the Opera

**Writer: **scary wolf 27

**Characters- **Jemima/Tumblebrutus

**Now before I say anything else, you should know this about me: I can't stand the Phantom of the Opera. It just irritates me for some weird reason. But this blew me away. Just the sheer power of it. I'm impressed. You got a talent. Use it!:)**

**Now for the other awards:**

**Most unique award:**

**Song- **No Good Deed

**Musical- **Wicked

**Writer: **Insane Tara

**Characters- **Macavity/Demeter

**Interesting point of view with all of the genders switched.**

**LOL award:**

**Song- **Thataway

**Musical- **Curtins

**Writer: **SummerRose12

**Characters- **Cassandra/Alonzo

**Cassandra fans will love this! Definitely shows Cassandra's personality.**

**Cutest Couple award:**

**Song- **I'm not that girl

**Musical- **Wicked

**Writer: **LadieBuggie

**Characters- **Misto/Electra

**AWWW! That's all I can say. I'm not even a fan of this pairing but this made me stop and think about it. Pairing fits nicely with the song.**

**Saddest songfic ever:**

**Song- **For Good

**Musical- **Wicked

**Writer: **Roselna

**Characters- **Victoria, Jemima/Tumble

**OMG! The best, saddest story I have ever read! Paired with a great song, this was truly one of the best entries I received. **

**Special Mention award:**

**Song- **You have to be there

**Musical- **Kristina

**Writer: **Eraman

**Characters- **Demeter

**Very good details. Beautiful song. Keep on writing girl! You got talent!**

**I want to thank everyone who entered. I'm pretty sure everyone who entered got some kind of award for their writing. Hope you had fun! I may write some songfics of my own in the future. Ok, I need my three winners to contact me about their prizes. That means scary wolf 27, BroadwayKhaos, and Don't know Don't care 38. I'll try to PM you soon about your prizes.**


End file.
